


Части одного сна

by drunkenbilly



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: три стадии неопределенности





	Части одного сна

**Author's Note:**

> мб сквик для кого-то: героев не волнует потенциальная супружеская измена;  
> а вообще это тискательный флафф

Февраль:  
-— Не вовремя уехала твоя жена, — произнес Гете.  
Шиллер, лежащий на больничной койке, опустил ресницы, соглашаясь. Он не мог говорить: из-за маски ИВЛ, но даже если бы ее не было, Шиллер не вымолвил бы ни слова.  
Гете поджимал губы и хмурился. Он старел слишком быстро: складки у краев рта, глаз, между темных аккуратных бровей проступали излишне четко в желтом свете ламп. Шиллер отвел взгляд от его лица и посмотрел на белый потолок. На потолке не было ни трещины.  
— Ты опять довел себя, — сказал Гете устало. Уже другим, веселым голосом продолжил: — В театре я тебя не жду. Тем более, Коцебу снова в городе. Ты сам не захочешь его встречать.  
Шиллер поежился, насколько хватило сил.  
Гете был чуток к чужому настроению, умел влиять на него; он пользовался этой способностью постоянно, бессознательно, и, сколько бы Шиллер не претерпел из-за нее сомнений и неопределенности, сколько бы не старался отторгать это воздействие, сейчас он сам тянулся ему навстречу.  
Чувство ширилось в его груди, странным образом соединяясь с болью в легких; и он был уязвим, он не мог говорить. Но даже если бы и мог — как бы он выразил то, что переполняло его?  
Гете пересел со стула на край кровати. Простыня натянулась под его весом; он привстал и поправил ее. Когда Гете сел обратно, его бедро слегка прижалось к боку Шиллера.  
Шиллер вспомнил: чувство случалось с ним неоднократно. Все, что было до обморока, являлось ему неохотно, все ощущения, мысли, разложенные по порядку, проанализированные, отторгнутые, пробирались в него исподтишка. Он не мог их погасить, как делал раньше. Гете был рядом, и собственная беспомощность перед этой привычной, привычно-странной близостью осознавалась Шиллером мучительно остро.  
Он взглянул на Гете, который, заметив направленный на него взгляд, прервался на середине рассказа и ласково улыбнулся:  
— Что-нибудь хочешь?  
«Хочу», — мог бы сказать Шиллер, — «только не знаю, чего».  
Гете, по-прежнему улыбаясь, вдруг потянулся рукой к его лицу. Висок на миг тронули прохладные пальцы: Гете убрал волосы, спадавшие Шиллеру на лоб.  
В лице Шиллера, даже полузакрытом маской, было что-то, из-за чего Гете перестал улыбаться и опустил руку.  
— Не думал подстричься? — спросил он деловым тоном.  
Шиллер не думал; он чуть пошевелил головой: «нет». И когда Гете начал отодвигаться, коснулся его запястья. Это был порыв; второй раз в своей жизни Шиллер ощущал, что болезнь изменит его, и не желал быть ведомым.  
Он скользнул рукой ниже и переплел их пальцы. В ответ Гете сжал их крепче; и больше не произнес ни слова.  
Шиллер отвернулся: Гете мог принять его взгляд за просьбу или вопрос.  
Уже засыпая, он чувствовал на ладони легкие касания — это Гете большим пальцем выводил на ней круги.

Март:  
— Тебе лучше поехать загород, — сказал Гете, размешивая сахар в чае.  
— Куда-нибудь в горы, — задумчиво отозвался Шиллер.  
— Например.  
Гете поднял на него взгляд. К чаю он не притронулся.  
— Я взял отпуск, — продолжил Гете. — А у тебя он пока что бессрочный.  
На кухне было слышно, как в соседней комнате Шарлотта играет с детьми.  
Гете сидел за столом, подперев подбородок, и внимательно рассматривал магниты, вразброс налепленные на холодильник.  
Шиллер вспомнил его прикосновение к своей ладони; и близость этого человека, к которой не мог привыкнуть, потому что всякий раз, когда казалось, что пропасть между ними исчезла, та возникала вновь. Теперь ему явились их неподдельная общность, сомнительный принцип их равенства: в этот миг они оба не знали, чего хотели.  
— Я давно думаю поехать куда-нибудь с тобой, — помолчав, произнес Шиллер. — Если ты не против.

Апрель:  
Ступени, спускавшиеся по холму вниз, когда-то были выкрашены в белый; со временем краска растрескалась, облупилась, кое-где, на стыках бетонных плит проросла трава. Шиллер шел впереди, затем остановился. Гете остановился тоже, и, когда Шиллер повернулся к нему, их лица оказались почти на одной высоте. Ладонь Гете осталась лежать на перилах — Шиллер не глядя накрыл ее своей.  
— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал он.  
Он смотрел на Гете, а тот смотрел на него в ответ — молча, не двигаясь, не выражая ни желания, ни протеста. Не шелохнулась его мягкая, прохладная кисть, зажатая между рукой Шиллера и перилами.  
Шиллер хотел чего-то; он сам не знал, чего. Ему казалось: все очевидно. Но, как звук лопнувшей струны, звук выстрела за сценой, звук, с которым меняется все, казавшееся до того неизменным, — между ними звенела тишина.  
Шиллер ступил ближе, стиснул руку крепче: ему нужна была уверенность. Он ее не получал. Гете бесстрастно смотрел на него из-под тяжелых век. Но вдруг — вдруг! он сдался: его взгляд метнулся на их соединенные руки и вернулся обратно. Шиллеру было достаточно. Он наклонился еще ближе, и Гете, длинно, неровно выдохнув, раскрыл рот, давая себя целовать.  
Поцелуй из осторожного перерос в захватнический. Гете был тут, в его, Шиллера, власти — и, упоенный, Шиллер целовал все жестче.  
Иллюзия победы разрушилась: Гете повернул голову так, чтобы уйти от поцелуя. Шиллер замер, чувствуя холод подступающего вечера, попробовал поцеловать снова, но Гете, положив руку ему на шею, со смехом произнес:  
— Ну, постой. Стой.  
— Что? — растерялся Шиллер.  
Гете улыбнулся, погладил его по шее. Затем наклонился и поцеловал сам — медленно, глубоко. Шиллер ответил, и поцелуй, уже не агрессивный, без ведомого и ведущего, тянулся до тех пор, пока Шиллера не пробрало дрожью от ветра.  
— Только снова не заболей, — серьезно сказал Гете, хотя глаза его смеялись. — Ты мне еще нужен.  
— Надеюсь, не только в этот раз, — в тон ему ответил Шиллер.  
Солнце садилось за горизонт, озаряя небо всполохами розового и золотого, давая на прощание нежное, недолговечное воспоминание о самом себе.  
— Пора идти.  
— Да.  
Никто не сдвинулся с места, не разорвал объятие.  
— Нас обдувают все ветра, — заметил Гете, когда полы его пальто с хлопком дернулись вверх, а затем метнулись в сторону.  
— Я уже давно вылечился, — заверил его Шиллер. — Иначе бы я... не... не рискнул бы тебя заразить.  
Он шмыгнул носом; Гете рассмеялся, отстранился первым и, сняв шарф, протянул его Шиллеру:  
— Возьми. Не хочу, чтобы наши планы на вечер разрушились.  
— У нас есть планы на вечер? — улыбнулся тот.  
Гете засунул руки в карманы, сказал:  
— Возможно, — и, дождавшись, когда Шиллер завяжет шарф вокруг шеи, начал спускаться вниз.


End file.
